War Wounds
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Each night, there's a chance of walking away with a few of them. (Collection of one shots.)
1. Chapter 1

" _Oh, yikes! That wasn't exactly the best idea!" Byron says as Amanda jumped off the ring apron and dropkicked Baron Corbin to stop him from attacking Apollo Crews any further but because of the size difference between them, Baron only got pushed back a few feet._

 _6'8" Baron easily towered over 5'1" Amanda, something made exceptionally clear when he turned and grabbed the tiny brunette… only for Baron to be dropkicked by Finn and sent flying into the barricade, Amanda also knocked back and catching herself before her ribs could hit the steps as the trainers checked on Apollo, Finn checking on Amanda._

" _You okay, lass?!" Finn asks, resting his hands on Amanda's shoulders._

" _Yeah… unharmed at least." Amanda says… but she hadn't noticed what Finn had seen._

" _Not exactly…" Finn says, grabbing his Balor Club shirt and tying it around Amanda's right hand and wrist, which was split open._

" _Well… on the job hazard." Amanda says, not really acknowledging the magnitude of the pain starting to shoot through her hand and wrist._

" _That's one way of putting things, baby girl." Apollo says after walking over, lightly rubbing his left hand up and down Amanda's back as the fans in Full Sail University cheered the three of them, Finn and Apollo for the intense match and Amanda for saving both from getting badly hurt, having put herself in front of Finn._

 _It was unscripted and forced Baron to improvise but Baron understood why Amanda did it and how protective she could be… even if it meant putting her own health and safety at risk…_

Amanda was never one to let pain be visibly shown when injured or being treated but having just had 20 stitches put in her palm and wrist hurt like hell… Finn could tell just by looking into Amanda's dark eyes as the two were the only ones in the medical room now.

"Not exactly the first time I've had stitches… just not this many." Amanda says, answering Finn's unasked question.

"It always hurts no matter how many times we're stitched up and sent home or to the hotel to rest… it's partly my fault, I only intended to dropkick Baron-" Finn says, Amanda resting her small left hand on the right side of Finn's face.

"I'm okay, Finn… I've had worse days than this one." Amanda says.

"We've all had worse days but no one likes to accidentally hurt another competitor… you're more than that to me though, lass. You're an amazing friend, a gentle person… you only leave that aggression in the ring… well, unless someone pisses you off. It scares the hell out of me when you get hurt." Finn says, lightly kissing the corner of Amanda's right hand as the door opened and both saw Baron.

"Everything okay in here? I'm sorry about-" Baron says.

"It's okay, Baron… getting hurt is part of the job. We all get back up, we get in that ring and we do what we do best and that's entertain these fans night in and night out… no matter what." Amanda says, lightly placing a kiss to the side of Baron's head when he ducked down before Amanda kissed the side of Finn's head, Finn lightly stroking Amanda's hair and pressing his lips to her forehead.

Amanda wouldn't change her line of work for anything… she loved being in that ring every night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again using Google Translate for different languages.**

It wasn't intentional, the force behind the kick to his head… she had only intended for him to stop attacking Finn and instead, Amanda had busted Samoa Joe open.

Now he was unconscious on the mat, Amanda and Finn checking on him.

"I swear, I didn't mean to hit him that hard!" Amanda says, tears streaming down her face. Finn knew that Amanda was terrified, Joe wasn't stirring around or making any attempts to open his eyes… and then Amanda made a decision.

Joe screamed as he felt himself being slapped awake… knelt over him were Amanda and Finn and Amanda was shaking her right hand as Joe lightly rubbed the left side of his face, which was sore and starting to bruise… then again, it wasn't the first time Amanda had slapped someone back into consciousness, Baron Corbin could verify that one and Amanda had done that because Baron had ran right into the hotel room wall while drunk during the Wrestlemania 31 weekend.

"Guess I kind of scared ya, didn't I?" Joe asks.

"Can you not joke about that right now?! If I remember correctly, you were trying to beat Finn into unconsciousness!" Amanda yells, now turning mad.

"Uh, Finn, can you get her to calm down?" Joe asks, Finn picking Amanda up before getting out of the ring.

"Oh, don't you dare-" Amanda says as Finn decided to carry her over his right shoulder. "Finn, you put me back on the fucking ground right now!" She yells as he takes her backstage.

"Uh oh, she slapped him awake again?" Sami asks as Finn walked into the locker room, putting Amanda on the couch.

"He was joking about it! Seeing him out cold and not moving made me think that I killed him!" Amanda says, Finn pulling Amanda into his arms and trying to comfort her.

Sami heard a knock at the door some time later and stood up, quietly walking into the hallway and seeing Joe, who's head was stitched up.

"You alright, man?" Sami asks after closing the door.

"I've had worse… did I piss Amanda off by joking about her being scared that she injured me?" Joe says.

"You had that poor girl scared to death, Joe! Amanda's good at hiding her feelings at times but there are days that the wall just comes crashing down!" Sami says angrily, Joe realising that in 2 days, it would be ten years to the day that Eddie Guerrero was found dead in his hotel room and his expression changing to a somber one, remembering that Amanda had told him she was one of the ones who found Eddie and tried to attempt CPR, thinking that Eddie was just unconscious.

"I… I really need... to pay more attention and not let things slip my mind." Joe says, Sami opening the door and looking at Finn and Amanda, Finn waving for Joe to walk into the room.

Amanda didn't respond at first, Joe crouching down and lightly stroking Amanda's shoulder length curls.

"I… I know it's not always easy… to try to let the past stay there, especially when things like these happen. I really wasn't trying to make light of what happened out there, I know things like that can be terrifying." Joe says, Amanda looking at him. She leaned in and rested her forehead against Joe's, Joe lightly kissing the top of Amanda's head as she blinked her tears away.

"Ou te le fiafia i le fefe." Amanda says.

"Ou te iloa, darlin." Joe says before nodding to Finn as it to say _"Keep an eye on her tonight."_ before leaving.

Amanda sat up and leaned against Finn, who wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Beidh se a bheith ceart go, lass." Finn whispers, easing Amanda's fears.

"Ta a fhios agam… ach imni orm fos." Amanda whispers.

"As fun as it is to hear you two talk like that, I need to go find Bayley." Sami says, briefly rubbing Amanda's arms before leaving.

Amanda always went a bit strange after suffering or seeing someone suffer an injury in that ring… and it was starting to worry Sami.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Going back a bit to the incident mentioned in chapter 2 where Baron was being crazy during his time in NXT.**

The loud bang that hit the wall and woke 24 year old Amanda up sounded more like a gunshot. Looking next to her, she saw that Seth was still snoring, Seth once again having drunkenly climbed into her hotel bed.

"Damn drunk moron." Amanda mutters, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as she sat up and stood up, putting her robe on over her greyish blue satin nightgown and slipping the room key into the pocket before leaving the room… it didn't take her long to find Baron Corbin passed out on the ground.

Baron screamed as he was woken up by Amanda's small right hand hitting across his face.

"Okay, I guess I kind of earned that one for being an aggressive idiot." Baron says.

"Fight with your girl?" Amanda asks, Baron nodding. Amanda crouched down a bit further and tried to help Baron up by locking her right arm around his back.

"If you're not careful, you're gonna-" Baron starts to say, Amanda letting out a piercing scream as a muscle twisted painfully in her lower back. Two doors were heard opening and two sets of footsteps ran towards them, Finn helping Amanda up and Dean yanking Baron up to his feet before pinning him against the wall.

"What did you do, punch her in her back?!" Dean demands.

"It was an accident, she was trying to help me up and twisted her back!" Baron says defensively, Dean looking at Amanda.

"Let me guess, Seth is passed out drunk again." Dean says, Amanda nodding in acknowledgement and Dean turning back to Baron and letting him go. "I'm gonna go find Roman, he usually brings a heating pad with him… and sorry about attacking you." He says.

"You see her like mostly everyone in the company, like a sister… just keep an eye on-" Baron says, Amanda giving him a look and Baron changing the subject. "Hand me your room key, tiny." He says, Amanda doing so and Baron heading to the room.

The door opened and closed… and seconds later, Seth was heard screaming before being tossed out as Amanda and Finn exchanged startled looks, Baron tossing Seth's things out as well.

"Next time, don't get piss drunk at the bar and wake your ass up when your help is needed!" Baron shouts, Seth sitting up and rubbing his head and seeing Finn help Amanda to the room. Before he could say anything, the door was slammed in his face and Finn helped Amanda lay on her right side.

Seth pulled himself up, grabbed his things and walked down the hallway until he reached a room and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before it opened and Sasha looked at him sleepily.

"Dean toss you out?" Sasha asks, letting Seth in.

"Baron Corbin did… I guess I got too damn drunk again cause I don't remember ending up in Amanda's room." Seth says, rubbing his hands on his face as he set his things down and Sasha helped him lie down.

At the same time, Baron answered the door and let Dean and Roman in, Roman walking over and crouching down near Amanda, who was half asleep as Finn rubbed her right shoulder.

"Just hold still, kiddo." Roman says, setting the heating pad on Amanda's lower back after plugging it in and turning the heat on medium.

Amanda's eyes slid closed, Roman kissing her on her forehead and then lying down on the other king sized bed as Baron left after lightly tucking some of Amanda's hair back behind her right ear as Dean settled onto the couch and fell asleep.

When Dean opened his eyes the next morning, he sat up and stretched as he saw Amanda take her Keppra and swallow it before closing the bottle as Finn helped her lie back down.

"How you feeling, kiddo?" Dean asks, noticing the heating pad on the nightstand, off and unplugged.

"Better…" Amanda says, Roman walking back into the room as he had been up and ready for the day since 6am.

"You're still taking it easy today, Mandy." Roman says.

"Any luck finding Seth?" Finn asks.

"Found him passed out in Sasha's bed…" Roman says.

"Roman, what did you do?" Dean asks, knowing the tone in Roman's voice.

At a nearby E.R, Seth was getting his jaw fixed and trying not to scream as his lateral incisor, which had been put in a cup of ice by Sasha after it had been knocked out, was being put back in.

Sasha rubbed her right hand up and down Seth's back... and Seth was regretting not helping Amanda out now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ooh, ouch! That'll lay anyone out! How is she still…" Booker T says after Amanda was superkicked by Karl Anderson… she was still conscious but it wasn't unconsciousness that had them worried.

Amanda had tears of pain trailing down her face, blood seeping through her fingers and part of her right incisor lodged in her right middle finger. Even as Finn tried to calm her down, Amanda was still freaked out and Karl was in a panic, which had also driven Luke and Seth into a panic and Alexa into a frightened screaming frenzy.

"Guys, I'm so sorry!" Karl says, trying to help Amanda up but she backed away and buried her face into Finn's shoulder as he held her and Seth screamed at Alexa to shut up, Luke running up the ramp and back into the ring with a washcloth from Corey, who also followed them.

"She's frightened now, she'll calm down." Finn says, hiding his own anger towards Karl as he picked the small 26 year old diva up into his arms.

In the backstage area, Amanda felt her red earbuds being placed into her ears and heard _Purple Haze_ by Jimi Hendrix start to play at a low volume as Seth found the first aid kit and set it down next to Finn after opening it.

"Just as a distraction, love." Finn says as Amanda cringed a bit when the part of her tooth was removed from her finger but thankfully, the wound wasn't deep enough to need stitches.

Once it was cleaned up and bandaged, Amanda pointed to her chipped tooth as Finn placed an ice pack to her mouth.

"Yeah, Karl couldn't stop himself in time… still, that was damn wrong." Finn says, Amanda lightly squeezing his right hand with her left one after the dried blood and tears were wiped away.

"It's not the first time I've been kicked or punched in the face… it always seems to hurt worse though." Amanda says, her soft voice now with a slight lisp because of the chipped tooth as Corey walked in.

"Hey… how's she holding up?" Corey asks, Aries on commentary for him.

"Sore and shaken but okay." Finn says, Amanda looking at Corey after taking her earbuds out and turning Pandora off… and Corey walking over, lightly placing his right hand under Amanda's jaw and carefully examining Amanda's mouth after she set the ice aside.

"Ouch… losing teeth fucking hurts. I know I talk a lot of trash about you on commentary but I don't like that this happened to you and I hope you feel better soon." Corey says, Amanda and Finn a bit startled… but then Amanda turned to Corey, her hazel eyes showing a look that accepted what he said as truthful.

"Thank you, Corey..." Amanda says, putting the ice back on her mouth as Karl and Luke walked in, Karl with tears of his own falling.

Amanda stopped Finn from standing up, stood up herself after once again setting the ice down and Karl snapped his eyes shut and braced himself for a slap, backhand, punch or Amanda's sharp nails scratching at his face like she sometimes did whenever someone hurt her… instead, he opened his eyes as Amanda lightly rested her hand on his right arm after she brushed his tears away.

"You're not mad? It's okay, I'd understand it… for fuck's sake, I hurt you." Karl says.

"Sore? Yes. Mad? No. It was an accident, Karl. In this line of work, that happens a lot." Amanda says, Karl examining her carefully.

"Did you hit your head again?" Karl asks, Amanda lightly shoving him before the two hugged.

Amanda glanced in the mirror after they let go, her eyes closing for a few seconds before she saw Chris Benoit glance at her, a comforting smile on his face.

"Hold strong, little one… it can be fixed." Chris says before disappearing.

' _Yeah… it can.'_ Amanda thought after a few seconds.

But right now, exhaustion was setting in… Amanda and Finn hugged after the others left and kissed gently before she headed off to the shower.

Amanda closed the door and stripped down, scrubbing her makeup off before stepping into the shower and turning it on… it wasn't too long before Finn joined her, himself also naked and the two kissed as their arms wrapped around each other.

What was needed now was comfort… and Finn knew exactly how to calm Amanda's nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

She was in searing pain… and all she had done was try to help out in her own way.

But here, Amanda was sprawled out on the black leather mat that separated her tiny frame and the concrete… in too much pain to even scream as a pair of worried blue eyes looked at her, the familiar ones of her boyfriend.

"Ouch…" Amanda managed to say, dragged out a bit as Finn picked her up into his arms and held her close to him… which sent the pain in her sternum and pelvic areas through the roof and she screamed as Finn tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, it's okay… shh." Finn whispered as tears streamed down both of their faces and he clung on tighter to Amanda as Sheamus ran to them. "Back off!" He growled menacingly at the red haired Irishman.

"It was an accident-" Sheamus starts to say.

"I said back off! You could've broken something, did you look before running at the ropes?!" Finn yelled, lightly rubbing Amanda's back when she flinched and clung onto his leather jacket.

He rarely yelled, especially around her after she had been on the wrong end of too many violent tempers… but he was pissed off because she was hurt and hurt badly.

Brushing past Sheamus and the others, Finn took Amanda up the ramp and into the backstage area as a concerned Corey took his headset off and followed them… she drew deep yet careful breaths through her mouth and nose but her tiny body was still trembling against his larger one as paramedics rushed to them with a stretcher.

Corey gave them a look that meant to stop for a second before he turned to the two, Amanda not looking up and Corey knowing why her distrust of paramedics was there.

Somehow after her first seizure, Amanda had gotten herself unstrapped off of the backboard in what Corey guessed was an attempt to get free in her disoriented state of mind… and the paramedics were less than gentle when strapping her back to it, Corey having seen bruises on her arms when he had stopped by to see her that night.

"She's gonna be okay, Finn… they just need to make sure nothing's broken." Corey says softly after seeing Finn instinctively tighten his grip on Amanda but not to the point where she would be in worse pain.

Amanda nodded, Finn carefully untangling her from him and placing her on the backboard… she didn't scream when they strapped her to it but she was trembling like a frightened child, Finn reaching out and holding her right hand in his own while brushing her bluish black hair back with his left hand.

It had taken a while but in a nearby E.R, Amanda had been through X-Rays and MRI scans… nothing was broken but she had some really bad bruising and she was admitted for observation.

"I was gonna surprise you later…" Amanda says, Finn looking at her as he held her hand again. "Rose petals on the bed, some music and candles…" She says before they kissed again.

"We'll wait til you're better for that, lass… doesn't mean we can't be close." Finn says, standing up out of the metal chair and sitting down again but this time, it was on the bed as he carefully took Amanda into his arms and she rested her head on his torso.

Amanda began to relax completely, their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed again.

But relaxed didn't mean that Finn wasn't still angry at Sheamus for what had happened.


End file.
